


Turnabout Confessions part 6

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [14]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Only a day after the events of Turnabout Newcomer, another tragedy strikes. Not only is Nick's mother murdered, but Boomer has become the prime suspect. Day by day, hour by hour, the trio of Judy, Alex, and Nick must put everything they know to the test in order to find the answers to several cases at once.





	Turnabout Confessions part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5
> 
> Court Record
> 
> Evidence  
> Attorney's Badge: The badge that proves I'm a defense attorney. I haven't had it for long, but you never know when it comes in handy.  
> Carrot Pen: A gift from Carrots as a reminder of how we first met. It can record and replay short phrases.  
> Magatama: A new item given to me by Oinari during Jake Hunter's trial. It helps me see locks that hide an animal's secret.  
> Autopsy Report: The report describing the details of Mrs. Wilde's death. She was shot in the chest and fell in the lake, causing her to drown.  
> Gun: The weapon used to kill Mrs. Wilde. Prints from the defendant's right hand were lifted from it.  
> Fireworks Poster: A poster listing the upcoming fireworks show. The one scheduled for last night was cancelled.  
> Ranger Station: This is where animals can rent boats, make payments for camping, and get general information. No one was on duty last night.  
> Camera: A high-quality camera belonging to Helena Laughless. It's set to take pictures when it hears a loud noise.  
> Bullet: Found in the victim's chest. The ballistic markings match the weapon.  
> Rental Boat: The boat being used when the victim was killed. Whoever used this is guilty of stealing.  
> Unknown Letter: A letter addressed to Ranger Rick Raccoon talking about something happening on the night of the murder. It came with a bundle of money.  
> Aluminum Pipe: A pipe with some large dents in it. Used to knock someone out.  
> Richard's Testimony: "I heard the gunshot. It was distant, but it was still suspicious. I rushed over there as quickly as possible. I looked out over the lake, but I didn't see anything. And that's the last thing I remember."  
> Crime Photos: Two photos taken on the night of the murder. The enhanced photo was taken before midnight, and the faraway shot was taken after midnight.  
> MZ-7 Summary: A predator/prey controversy turned into a riot and nearly destroyed Zootopia. Four animals were responsible for starting the whole thing.  
> Newspapers: Some clippings from the time MZ-7 occurred. A Junior Ranger troop disbanded shortly before the incident happened.  
> Victims List: The names of everyone who died during MZ-7. Many of the witnesses from Jake's trial, including my uncle Thomas, are on this list.  
> Torn Letter: A letter found in Boomer's office telling him to go to Lake Tropic. It looks like Viola wrote it.  
> Junior Ranger outfit: Feathers has kept this with him since he and Boomer were kids. This was Boomer's outfit before his troop disbanded.
> 
> (continued in end notes)

Previously on Turnabout Confessions  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 5** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 31 Detention Center Visitor's Room Nick: ...... (I expected Boomer to be here about an hour ago. / I know I should be looking into this crime that Carrots told me about, but I want to talk to him first above anything else. / I need to know how my mentor has been holding up during this ordeal.) *door opens* Boomer: So he hasn't been seen anywhere since the trial? Bogo: I have a hunch he may have met the same fate as Ms. Hopps. Nick: (Oh thank the spirits...) / Boomer... Boomer: Nick... it's been a while since I've seen you. / How have you been? WHERE have you been? Nick: Let's just say I was out of town. Boomer: ...You don't look too good, Nick. Your face looks... stained. Nick: You're not looking the best either, Choppers. I guess this case is taking a toll on both of us. Bogo: Wilde... I'm really sorry about this. Nick: Thanks, Chief, but I'll save the mourning for when this case is said and done. / For now, let's just"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-5-706543778)

June 1, 9:15 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 4

  
Nick: My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'm fine! / ... / My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'm fine! / ... / My name is Nicholas Wilde AND I'M FINE! / ... / (Geez, this isn't helping my stress at all.)  
Sarah: Nick?! Are you okay?!  
Nick: Oh! Hey, Sarah... / Did you hear that shouting...?  
Sarah: Yeah. I was wondering if you were feeling okay. What are you even doing?  
Nick: Eh... Alex had let me use these vocal exercises when I was first starting out as a lawyer. / He calls them Chords of Steel. He says they helped him with being more spoken. / I feel like this was a joke though. I don't feel better in the slightest.  
Sarah: Yeah, maybe you should stop. We don't want the police thinking there's another murder going on.  
*doors open*  
Feathers: Oh god... Wilde! Are you okay?!  
Nick: *sigh* Yeah, I'm okay. / I gotta tell Howler to throw this thing in the trash.  
Feathers: Mr. Lykos was informing you to scream before a trial? You're going to destroy your voice.  
Nick: (That wasn't screaming! That was step four!)  
Feathers: How about you focus on studying the evidence? / After all, it's practically inevitable we'll have to bring up MZ-7. / And I'm already having enough trouble comforting Boomer over in my lobby. / He's not making this easy on any of us.  
Nick: I'm just glad we're on the same side now. How did your investigating go, by the way?  
Feathers: I've been focusing on tracking down our grizzly. / Despite being so large, he's quite the stealthy one. The ZPD is tracking him down as we speak. / Once we can get him on the stand, it should be a cakewalk.  
Sarah: Man, is it really that straightforward? / We already heard his confession yesterday, so he's as good as gone once he sets foot in the courtroom.  
Nick: Let's just hope everyone does their job right today.  
Feathers: I have no doubt Clawhauser and his team will capture that beast so we can bring him to justice. / For now, it seems we might have to play the waiting game, but not for too long. *fade out music*  
*phone rings*  
Nick: ...! That's my phone. / Hmm... I don't recognize this number. I'll try it anyway.  
Feathers: Put it on speaker, Wilde.  
*beep*  
Nick: Hello? Nick Wilde speaking.  
???: Ah, Mr. Wilde. I trust you've been well.  
Feathers: ...?  
Sarah: ...?  
Nick: ...Who is this?  
???: I'm an old friend. I just wanted to have a quick word with you. / In a few moments, you'll walk into that courtroom with your case all planned out. / You'll find the culprit behind your mother's murder, and Mr. Tanner will go free. / That is what you want, isn't it?  
Nick: Well... yes. It's my job to find my client innocent.  
???: I believe you're making a mistake, Wilde. Is that REALLY what you want? / Because I think a few of us would beg to differ.  
Nick: Wait, what do you mean "us"?  
???: ...Hmhmhmhm... / Why don't I let them speak for themselves?  
......  
Judy: *weak* N....Nick?  
Alex: *weak* Nick...d-don't listen...  
Feathers: !!! T-Those are...!  
Sarah: Oh no...!  
  
Nick: Judy! Alex! Wh-Where are you?!  
???: I'm afraid they're a bit too... damaged to answer that.  
Judy: N-Nick... I'm tired... I'm... I'm helpless...  
Nick: Oh god... oh god... no no no no!! / You sick creep! What did you do to them?!  
???: Oh relax. They're just a bit, mmm, tied up at the moment. / Other than that, I haven't laid a finger on them... unfortunately for you. / Both have been here for nearly 48 hours. They certainly look quite famished. / A wolf and a bunny, tied up together drained of energy. / I wonder... what would happen when they reach the verge of starvation? / Will the wolf's primal instincts kick in? That would be... pretty gruesome, wouldn't you say?  
Nick: Y-You wouldn't dare!  
???: Oh I'm certainly daring, Wilde. The real question is if you are as well. / I'll be blunt with you. I know the truth, and your client is guilty. He knows what he did. / All this time, he's been trying to convince you, but thanks to you, not even he knows the truth anymore. / It's time to change his mind once again, Wilde. So here's my deal for you. / If Mr. Tanner is found guilty today, like he deserves, I'll let your two friends go, well-fed and unharmed. / But if Mr. Tanner goes free... then we'll just have to see how my theory holds.  
Nick: I... I don't believe you! This is just some sick game you're playing!  
???: You can believe what you will. Stay skeptical if you want. / The choice is ultimately up to you, but once that verdict is passed, there's no going back. / So what's more important? Your job, or your adorable little companions? It's one or the other. / I'll be eagerly waiting for the results. Don't disappoint me. / *beep* *dial tone*  
Nick: Hey! Come back! I'm not done!  
Feathers: Kidnapping for ransom... in the form of a verdict. / Whoever this animal is, they really know how to twist the legal system.  
Sarah: W...What are we gonna do now?  
Phone: [Call saved. Wednesday, June 1st at 9:50 A.M.]  
Feathers: Wait... did your phone record that call?  
Nick: Y-Yeah. I've been trying to figure out how to turn that feature off.  
Feathers: Quick! Give me your phone! / I'll hand it over to Clawhauser and his team. They'll decipher that voice and track the call. / Wherever this animal called from must be where Hopps and Lykos are being held.  
Nick: You do that. Anything to get them out alive.  
Feathers: Thank you, Wilde. Now stay strong. I'll meet you in the courtroom shortly. *leaves*  
Sarah: I know it's been a long time, Nick, but... I'll try my best too. / I'll try to get a spiritual link with one of them. Maybe they can show me a bit more details.  
Nick: We need all the help we can get now. Thanks, Sarah.  
Officer: Mr. Wilde, please prepare to enter the courtroom. The trial is about to start. / ...Mr. Wilde, are you okay?  
Nick: (The intensity just got turned up way past 11. Whoever this animal is, they are going to pay. / Judy and Alex got me this far. It's about time I returned the favor.) / *exhale* I'm okay. Thank you. / Now open those doors. It's time to end this. *fade out music*

June 1, 10:00 A.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 4

Day 3  
Court is now in session - ALL RISE

*bang gavel*  
  
Judge: Court is once again in session for the trial of Boomer Tanner. / Before we begin today's proceedings, I would like to give a few announcements. / As I've stated before, today is the last day this case will be open. There may be recesses, but no more extensions. / A verdict must be reached today one way or another. / Secondly, the ZPD has informed me that this case is of utmost importance and must not be publicized until further notice. / As such, no one may enter or exit the courtroom while proceedings are underway. All exit doors are locked. / ...That is all. Now then, are both sides ready?  
Nick: .....The defense... is ready as it will ever be, Your Honor.  
Feathers: And the prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor.  
Judge: Well now. It's been a while since I've seen you two together in the courtroom. / You've both been handling some very important cases lately. / Bellwether, Duster, and now this.   
Feathers: Your Honor, there is no need to reflect. Those cases have all been said and done.  
Judge: Of course. And one last thing... Mr. Wilde... / I've been noticing the defense attorney has been changing every day during this case. / Do you know where--  
Nick: That's none of your concern, Your Honor!  
Judge: !!! Oh my!  
Sarah: Nick! Don't be so rude to the judge!  
Nick: S-Sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to snap like that. You know how much I care about them. / And besides... I don't think we should worry the judge with that matter.  
Sarah: R-Right... But we can't keep them waiting too long.  
Nick: My apologies, Your Honor. I was requested to take over by Chief Bogo. Nothing to worry about.  
Judge: I see. Then I assume you are all caught up on the case.  
Nick: I wouldn't say I was ready if I wasn't, Your Honor.  
Judge: *nods* Very good. / Actually, since you are already prepared, then you should be able to answer the question that was brought up yesterday. / Who is the one with the victim in the crime photo if it is not the defendant?  
Feathers: This question has been biting at us all for quite some time, Wilde. / Can you prove who the one in this photo was?  
Nick: Can I prove it? / Well... yes AND no.  
Judge: Yes... AND no? What do you mean by that?  
Nick: At this time, Your Honor, I don't have the proof to confirm this animal's identity. / However... I DO know a way we can gather this proof without leaving the courtroom. / Your Honor, thanks to the investigation yesterday, I have come to believe this crime is linked to something known as the MZ-7 Incident.   
Judge: Hmm... that sounds familiar. But what does this have to do with the current case?  
Nick: My client happened to get caught up in that incident as a child. / And I am certain that information about this case will help us find out the animal in this photo. / The animal who killed Mo-- I mean, Mrs. Wilde.  
Judge: I see. So who would you like to call to the stand to speak about MZ-7?  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: One of the few present ZPD members who was employed at the time. / Your Honor, the defense calls ZPD Chief Bogo to the stand.  
Feathers: No objections to this, Your Honor.  
Judge: Very well. Chief Bogo, please take the stand.

Nick: Witness, state your name and occupation.  
Bogo: I am Bogo, ZPD chief of District One.  
Nick: Chief Bogo... you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?  
Bogo: I do, Mr. Wilde. I wouldn't want to corrupt this case any further than it already is.  
Nick: Chief Bogo, please tell us about the details of the MZ-7 Incident. / And please, do not hold back anything. Give us all the facts.  
Bogo: ...I understand, Wilde.   
Sarah: The chief seems kind of flustered, don't you think?  
Nick: Yeah... I know this isn't an easy topic for anyone to talk about. You saw how hesitant Luke was to talk about it. / And Boomer... he wanted to hide it so badly he took documents from Criminal Affairs. / I just hope Bogo will give us what we need. / (Chief... you want Boomer innocent as much as I do. Don't let me down. I'm begging you.) *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: MZ-7 Summary  
  
Bogo: MZ-7 was a predator-prey controversy that occurred 15 years ago. / Animals were furious about recent events and demanded that all be treated equal. / Unfortunately, their actions were not very friendly to say the least. This argument led to a riot. / It almost seemed like everyone was back in primal mode. Innocent citizens were dying left and right. / It's a miracle this city didn't crumble because of that incident, and no one prefers to talk about it anymore. / After the incident, many of the survivors were arrested and put on trial for assault and murder. / In the end, it was discovered that four animals started the whole mess. *stop music*

Judge: ......I see. Now I remember. / I was the judge for some of those trials. It was... unsettling.  
Bogo: At the time, even some of the citizens with the best reputation found their way to prison. / Now you see why nobody would like to bring this to light.  
Nick: ...I apologize for bringing up these awful memories. I wouldn't if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
Feathers: Even I was fearing for my life during that time. It's uncomfortable to speak about it. / Anyway, Wilde, you have your summary. Now's the time to cross-examine it.  
Nick: *nods* No need to tell me twice.  
Judge: Alright, Mr. Wilde. You may proceed with the cross-examination. / And, um, make it quick if you don't mind.  
Nick: ... / *sigh* Unfortunately I can't guarantee that. We'll just have to roll with this.  
Sarah: Are you sure, Nick?  
Nick: We can't afford to cut corners, Sarah. Not now. / I know it's not like me, but... this time, I can't afford to make light of it. It's just not right.  
Sarah: ...Good luck, Nick.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: MZ-7 Summary *resume music*  
Bogo: MZ-7 was a predator-prey controversy that occurred 15 years ago.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: What was the EXACT date it happened, Chief Bogo?  
Bogo: If my memory serves me right... it was June 1st, 2018. / It was 15 years ago... today.  
Nick: I'd like to inform the court of this. / Due to the statute of limitations, MZ-7 will be closed permanently at the end of the day. / I assume His Honor is already aware of it. That's why there are no more extensions for this case. / Anything linked to previous crimes must be closed before the earliest expiration date.   
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / Yes, that is correct, Mr. Wilde. As much as I hate to say it, it is impossible to extend this case any further.  
Nick: Don't worry. We intend to close this case today. / Both of us do.  
Feathers: ...

Bogo: Animals were furious about recent events and demanded that all be treated equal.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: What kind of events led to this rage among the city?  
Bogo: Several things caused this buildup. / Many prey members let their natural fear of predators get the better of them. / As a result, predators were denied service to some stores. Some were even denied jobs when they were perfectly capable. / Prey members even ganged up on predators in some occasions and assaulted them when they had done nothing wrong. / Tension grew, and retaliation was inevitable. / Unfortunately, it seems the ones responsible for MZ-7 were all predators as far as we know, which only confirmed the prey's suspicions. / It seems no matter what we do, prejudice runs rampant in this city.  
Feathers: With that kind of attitude, it's a wonder Zootopia was even able to form in the first place.  
Bogo: Indeed...  
Nick: (It almost feels like this case is delving right into the city's roots.)

Bogo: Unfortunately, their actions were not very friendly to say the least. This argument led to a riot. / It almost seemed like everyone was back in primal mode. Innocent citizens were dying left and right.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: I saw that list of victims. It was... quite a dizzying number.  
Bogo: It seems not everyone can be saved. Fate has some twisted plans at times.  
Nick: Fate, Chief? Or criminals?  
Bogo: ...Perhaps both.  
Nick: And along with the victims, you were able to link weapons to each one?  
Bogo: That's right. It took a lot of tedious work, but we linked murder weapons to each victim. / Several animals were prosecuted and found guilty. / Some killed out of self-defense, but others... it was like they lost their minds. No one was quite the same afterwards.  
Sarah: That's... really scary. I'm glad I never got caught up in that.  
Nick: Same here. Although...  
Sarah: What?  
Nick: ...N-Nothing... (I feel like my "initiation" was the straw that broke the camel's back. / If it hadn't been for that... this whole mess might not have happened.)

Bogo: It's a miracle this city didn't crumble because of that incident, and no one prefers to talk about it anymore. / After the incident, many of the survivors were arrested and put on trial for assault and murder. / In the end, it was discovered that four animals started the whole mess.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: And... I assume you found the ones responsible for it.   
Bogo: ...Some of them... / We... we only found two of them. As of right now, the others are still at large.  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order in the court!  
Bogo: ......  
Nick: Chief Bogo... / Please, I need you to expand on that some more.  
Bogo: We caught two of the masterminds, but despite our interrogations, neither of them would fess up. They were locked shut. / So the other two remain a mystery. That's all there is to it. *fade out music*

Feathers: ...Is that all?  
Bogo: That's all, Feathers.  
Feathers: I see. / Mr. Wilde... are you sure this is enough? / Normally by this point I would have expected you to make an objection of some sort.  
Nick: *shakes head* No, I know there's nothing wrong with this testimony. / And that's good, because there's not supposed to be.  
  
Judge: There's not? But then what was the point of this testimony? / Don't you usually try to point out a contradiction?  
Nick: Remember the reason I called the chief to the stand, Your Honor. / This case is linked to MZ-7, and by finding out specifically how it's connected, we can narrow down our options for the animal in the crime photo.  
Judge: I see your point, Mr. Wilde. But what I don't see is how it's connected like you say it is.  
Nick: Allow me to keep going with my questioning, Your Honor. / Chief Bogo, you had talked about conflicts between predator and prey that led to MZ-7. / And based on my look through Criminal Affairs, it seems you documented quite a few of these events leading up to it.  
Bogo: That's correct. But what's your point?  
Nick: My point is there's one event in particular that can help us with this current case. / This piece of evidence has the most relevance to the current case.  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: I'd like the court to take a look at this newspaper from a few days before MZ-7. The second page has the answer.  
Bogo: Hmm... a Junior Ranger troop was disbanded after a similar issue occurred.  
Nick: That's right. One of the members was kicked out simply for being a predator. / Upset by this, the troop leader forced everyone to separate, and that should have been the end of it. But it goes a bit further. / Your Honor, I'd like to bring your attention to that troop leader...  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Wallace Grizz, a grizzly bear who specializes in taking care of children. / I was able to speak with him just the other day, and I found out some interesting details. / He told me a bit more than the media would let on. He told me all about his rage from Junior Rangers. / And if you look at his profile, you could easily compare it to our crime photo.  
Judge: Let me see that... / Hmm... Mmhmm... / Oh my! These... do seem quite similar. But how do we know this isn't just a coincidence?  
Nick: Take another look at that photo, Your Honor. / Wallace Grizz is normally wearing large baggy clothing that could easily cover him. / His fur color is also very similar to the animal in the photo. / And I know perspective is a thing, but regardless, this animal also seems quite a bit larger than the victim. / And finally, that event with the Junior Rangers left quite a bit of spite inside him, something he told me with his own mouth. / Your Honor, with all this information, it leads me to one conclusion. / Wallace Grizz is not only Mrs. Wilde's killer... / *stop music* but also one of the missing perpetrators of MZ-7!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order! / Mr. Wilde! That is quite the accusation! Are you sure you want to follow through with this?  
Nick: *nods* Yes, Your Honor. I have very little doubt remaining now. / I would like to call Wallace Grizz to the stand as the next witness!  
Judge: ...I see. It may take a while to bring this witness in though. Should we call a recess?  
*phone rings*  
Judge: Oh! Where is that coming from?  
Feathers: ...My apologies, Your Honor... / It appears this call is urgent. It's from Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. / *beep* This is Feathers. / ...Mmhmm... / ...Perfect timing. Bring him to the courthouse at once. / Oh, and no donut breaks, understood? / ...Good. I'll be waiting. *beep* / There is no need for a recess, Your Honor. The ZPD has apprehended Mr. Grizz.  
Judge: Very good... / Wait. Apprehended?!  
Feathers: I had my suspicions about him as well... especially after he attacked Mr. Wilde during interrogation yesterday. / He is already highly under suspicion, and we will be seeing him shortly.  
Judge: Very well. We will wait for the ZPD to arrive. / Until then, court will take a... very short recess.  
*BANG*

Not much later...

*resume Court Begins*  
Feathers: Witness, please state your name and occupation.  
Grizz: *slams desk repeatedly* GRAAHHH!! What does it matter?! Just let me out of these stupid cuffs! / *ROAR*  
Sarah: EEK!  
Judge: Yikes!  
Nick: (... / I can understand Sarah being afraid, but the judge?) / Your Honor... I'm sure there's nothing to worry about...  
Feathers: *shakes head* Witness, you were already placed under your arrest for your assault yesterday. / Do not add resisting arrest to your list of crimes. / I will ask again. Name and occupation, please.  
Grizz: Grrrrrr... / ...My name is Wallace Grizz. I'm currently retired.  
Feathers: Well that wasn't so hard, was it?   
Grizz: GRRRRRR...!  
Feathers: We have called you in here on the suspicion of murdering Mrs. Viola Wilde.  
Grizz: You know what? Forget the assault. I don't care about that. / But now it's murder?! What's next, arrested for not washing my paws?!  
Feathers: Regardless, your compliance would be much appreciated. Now stop acting like a cub and give us your testimony. / Please testify on the murder--  
Grizz: I didn't do nothing!  
Feathers: *sigh*   
Nick: If you're so insistent, why don't you go on and prove your innocence?  
Grizz: Oh I will. And then you'll see how stupid you all are. / Hehehehehe....  
Nick: (You may think you have the upper paw, Grizz. But in reality, I've got all I need.) *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Proving My Innocence *resume Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Grizz: You got a lot of nerve bringing me up here, you know that? / Sure, I attacked Wilde yesterday. So what? He was being a pretty big nuisance. I was just acting out of self-defense. / Just because I was hanging around the lake doesn't mean I knew anything about a crime. I could be a camper for all you know. / And before you say it, I don't care what's been said about me. There's nothing solid about me and this case. / Just let this go, okay? It's been three days, and I haven't been involved in the slightest. *stop music*

Judge: ...I see. While I don't appreciate your general attitude... / this does seem to cast doubt on the accusations so far.  
Grizz: If His Honor agrees with me, then I think that's the end of it.  
Feathers: *desk slam* You're not going anywhere until we have a word with you.  
Sarah: Nick... he hardly talked about the case at all, don't you think?  
Nick: That's true. He's intentionally being vague to keep himself out of trouble. / But he's dug himself a rabbit hole, and he's only going deeper. / I'm gonna need to put on a lot of pressure to get him to talk more.   
Sarah: Just not too much. I'm scared of what he might try to do.  
Nick: I'll... try my best not to make him mad.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: Proving my Innocence *resume music*  
Grizz: You got a lot of nerve bringing me up here, you know that?  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: We brought you here for good reason, Grizz. You were basically a fugitive from justice.  
Grizz: Fugitive? Ha! That's an exaggeration if I ever heard one. / The police weren't after me at all. You just wanted me in here so you could waste time and hold off that precious verdict. / Bluffing. That's what this is. One big bluff. Typical from a fox.  
Nick: If you think this is a bluff, prove me wrong, Grizz. I dare you.  
Grizz: Oh, just you wait and see.

Grizz: Sure, I attacked Wilde yesterday. So what? He was a pretty big nuisance. I was just acting out of self-defense.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: *desk slam* You knocked me and Ms. Forrester unconscious! I doubt just a nuisance would deserve that treatment.  
Grizz: And where's the proof of that? I don't see any bruises on you or her. / Though let me tell you, you really grind my gears. That interrogation yesterday was one big waste.  
Nick: (Ugh... he's right. I don't have proof. He gave us a clean sweep. / You win this round, Grizz, but this testimony isn't over.)

Grizz: Just because I was hanging around the lake doesn't mean I knew anything about a crime. I could be a camper for all you know.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: If you were a camper, then where was all your equipment? / The only camper we know of from the crime was Ms. Laughless.   
Grizz: Simple. I had already packed up earlier that morning.   
Nick: Then what were you still doing there so late in the afternoon? Surely the police wouldn't have let you back in.  
Grizz: I just wanted to enjoy the park. / I was too far off from the crime scene anyway. It's not like I was interfering.  
Feathers: You were certainly an annoyance to the investigators...  
Grizz: What was that?!  
Feathers: I said you were certainly enjoying the investigation. You really seemed to keep an eye on the workers. / A bit too closely, as a matter of fact. That too is suspicious.  
Grizz: Hey, now hold on a minute!

Grizz: And before you say it, I don't care what's been said about me. There's nothing solid about me and this case. / Just let this go, okay? It's been three days, and I haven't been involved in the slightest.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Are you sure about that? Because you seem to act like you have been. You just want out of it, don't you?  
Grizz: Look at you, Wilde. All talk, no action. / If you really want to drag me into this mess, then prove I was involved. Simple enough for you, right?  
Nick: (Honestly, I've been thinking about my proof this whole time. / But do I actually have something solid to prove his involvement?) / Okay, Grizz. Here's a little gift for you, since you asked so nicely. / This animal can and will prove your involvement with this case.  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Ranger Rick Raccoon was a witness here yesterday, and I remember you bringing him up, Grizz. / You told me that you're pretty close to him. In fact, you helped Rick get his job. / And as we know, Rick played a part in the crime. He got involved by remaining uninvolved. / Maybe you would care to explain that choice?  
Grizz: ...And this matters how?  
Nick: *desk slam* You're one of his closest friends! You probably know him better than any of us! / I ask that you add information about Rick's involvement to your testimony!  
Grizz: You're gonna regret throwing him back into the fray.

Grizz: I don't care if the ranger was involved. That's his loss. It's not like I forced him to witness a murder. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Nick: Sorry, but I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that. I always knew from the start you knew more than you let on. / Let me ask you, Grizz. Did you make contact with the ranger shortly before the crime?  
Grizz: No, it's been weeks since I last spoke with him. He's just been too busy.  
Nick: *shakes head* Sorry, but it's gonna take more than that. / Take a look at this letter. Ranger Rick found this the night of the crime and was ordered not to say anything about Mrs. Wilde's murder. / And signed at the bottom, "your friend." / Tell me, Grizz. Is "friend" just a word to you? Because if not... / then who's to say you're not the one who shut him up that night?!  
  
Grizz: W...! Why you son of a...! / ROOOOAAAAARRRR!!  
Nick: Face it, Grizz. That park has been around since Zootopia was founded. / You know that park like the back of your paw. And considering one of your friends is a staff member... / it would be easy to pull off basically whatever you want there. / You sent that letter to Rick the day before the crime, telling him to stay silent. / It would have been a complete mystery who wrote this if it hadn't been for that subtle signature. / Once the ranger realized it was from a good friend, he was extremely conflicted. / It wasn't just the thought of a reward that kept him quiet. / He didn't have the guts to turn down a friend's request! Isn't that right?  
Grizz: So you're saying I manipulated someone at risk of getting them fired... / even though I'm the one that landed them the job in the first place?! How does that make sense?!  
Nick: Times change, Grizz, and so do citizens like us. / You lost your respect for all animals over the years. You didn't care who had to suffer from your actions. / You may claim to support predators, yet you believe all the negative stereotypes. / You didn't care anymore. You knew the ranger would accept any cash he could get. / *points* Once he was out of the picture, there would be nothing in the way of your plot!  
Grizz: *slams stand* I don't care what you have to say! This is speculation! It's a bluff, I tell you! / Feathers! You're against him, right? Back me up here!  
Nick: Feathers?   
Feathers: ...*fade out music* I'm sorry, Wilde, but he's right. / You are correct on a few things. I don't doubt that. / But the majority of what you just stated is speculation, nothing more. You'll need more proof than just that letter.  
Nick: (No way... and I really thought I was getting on a roll there.)  
Sarah: How does this guy stay so calm about this? / I mean yeah, he's mad, but... he doesn't seem nervous at all.  
Nick: I guess he's been through this before. Especially if it's MZ-7 we're talking about. / He might have even been tried as a perpetrator at one point but managed to get out of being convicted. / This is no different. He's seen what can and will happen. He knows how to respond without suspicion.  
Sarah: But we gotta keep him in the fray somehow. / Grizz, we may not be able to prove for certain that you wrote the letter... / but can YOU prove that you DIDN'T write it?  
Grizz: Ha...! Of course I can, sweetheart.  
Sarah: That... wasn't the reaction I was expecting.  
Feathers: If you can prove it, then put it in your next testimony. / But you are still under oath. Don't try anything funny with us just to get out of here.  
Grizz: *exhale* Okay, the anger is subsiding. I don't really care what happens to me now. I'm going to jail anyway. / But I'm also making sure I go out with a bang. / You wanted me to prove you wrong, right, Wilde? Well here you go.

WITNESS TESTIMONY: I Didn't Write the Letter *resume Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Grizz: I hardly need to provide proof. Just take another look at your own "proof," Wilde. / The letter is TYPED. How are you supposed to find out who wrote a digital letter? / And no, the signature doesn't prove anything. The ranger has tons of friends. Heck, it could be someone from his old hometown. / I didn't get involved with the ranger's business, and I've got nothing to do with that letter. Capische? *stop music*

Sarah: Nick... this doesn't sound too good.  
Nick: I know. I really hate it when the witness is right.  
Sarah: So how are we supposed to disprove this?  
Nick: Your guess is as good as mine.  
Sarah: Well... I don't know if it will be any help... but maybe my law expertise can help too. / Kevin likes dispensing his wisdom to me. Maybe what I remember can help you out.  
Feathers: Mr. Grizz... is this all you have to say?  
Grizz: Hey, I got more reasons than that. But I gave you all I need. / Just look at that fox. He's sweating buckets.  
Nick: (*gulp* Is it really that obvious? So much for my old philosophy...)  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, you may begin the cross-examination.  
Nick: (Oh boy... cross-examining this... / Grizz is making sure this is not an easy task...)  
Sarah: Stay strong, Nick! For all of us!

CROSS-EXAMINATION: I Didn't Write the Letter *resume music*  
Grizz: I hardly need to provide proof. Just take another look at your own "proof," Wilde. / The letter is TYPED. How are you supposed to find out who wrote a digital letter? / And no, the signature doesn't prove anything. The ranger has tons of friends. Heck, it could be someone from his old hometown.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Greenwood isn't even in the same state as Zootopia! / Besides, what would someone from that small town want with Rick? / If this were the case, I don't think that letter would contain anything suspicious.   
Grizz: I know his close friends really well. He's told me all about them. / A raccoon, a badger, and a vixen. All of them are pretty sneaky animals. / I wouldn't be surprised if one of them plotted something like this.  
Nick: Still resorting to stereotypes? When are you going to learn?  
Grizz: Shut it, Wilde! I'll keep using them as long as they remain true! / Besides, this argument isn't about proving stereotypes. It's about my lack of involvement.  
Nick: (You're doing a terrible job...)

Grizz: I didn't get involved with the ranger's business, and I've got nothing to do with that letter. Capische?  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: *desk slam* We capische nothing, Grizz. You seem pretty involved even though you claim otherwise. / You're still forgetting about our interrogation yesterday.  
Grizz: And you have yet to show records of this happening. / Sure, I may have smacked you up a bit, but you seem to be fine. / Besides... I have anger issues. There, I said it. You happy?  
Nick: (He's not seriously gonna rub it off like that, is he?! / But regardless, I can't prove or disprove it at all. This doesn't look good.)

Nick: Any ideas, Sarah?  
Sarah: He's doing a good job at proving his lack of involvement... / but that's only because he knows we don't have the stuff to prove him wrong. / Go back over it one more time, Nick. Try pressing him in other spots. / Trust me, I'm thinking hard here. Just give me a bit of time.  
Nick: Don't worry, Sarah. I've always trusted you. I'll try this again.

Grizz: I hardly need to provide proof. Just take another look at your own "proof," Wilde. / The letter is TYPED. How are you supposed to find out who wrote a digital letter?  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: ......  
Sarah: ...Nick?  
Feathers: *ahem* You were saying something, Wilde?  
Nick: Um... sorry about that. Looks like I jumped the gun. (Really, I have no idea what to say.)  
Sarah: Wait a second. Nick, it was a typed letter. / Maybe we can use computer forensics to find out if he's telling the truth or not. / Kevin and Alex told me about this. We can use some forensic software to examine the hard drive on Grizz's computer. / Even if he deleted the file, we can still uncover it.  
Grizz: Hey, what are you whispering about? Can I keep going?  
Sarah: Not yet, Grizz. You're not going any further.  
Nick: Your Honor, the defense would like to request a scan of the hard drive on Grizz's computer! *stop music*  
Judge: W-Well, that's an odd request out of the blue. But... why?  
Nick: Grizz claims he didn't type the letter. However, by using forensic software on his computer, we can uncover the truth. / If that letter is anywhere on Grizz's hard drive, we can be certain that he wrote it!  
Judge: Oh my, I never knew about that! You certainly know a lot about investigating. / Prosecutor Feathers, any objections?  
Feathers: ...No objections, Your Honor. I believe the defense is correct.  
Grizz: What?! Both sides are ganging up on me now? This is an outrage!  
Feathers: Calm down, witness. Nothing is proven yet. / ...I will send the ZPD to fetch Grizz's computer and scan the hard drive. / We should have the results in no more than half an hour.  
Grizz: ......  
Judge: Until we receive these results, I don't believe we can make any more progress. / We will take a recess until the results arrive. / Court is adjourned!  
*BANG*

June 1, 11:45 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 4

  
Boomer: ...Nick?  
Nick: ...  
Boomer: Nick...  
Nick: ...  
Boomer: Hey! Wilde! Listen to your boss!  
Nick: Wha...?! Oh, uh...  
Boomer: What's gotten into you, huh? / ... Wait a sec... / You're... you're not actually mad about THAT, are you?  
Nick: ...No, Not at all.  
Boomer: Then... what is it?  
Nick: *sigh* This has to be the most extreme case I've taken on so far. So much buildup... / I'm grateful for Judy and Alex taking over and making it this far while I was gone. / Now I have to return the favor. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them.  
Boomer: Nick... about Judy and Alex... / ...they...  
*door opens*  
Feathers: Oh, good. You two are still... relatively calm. I can't put up with that bear much longer.  
Nick: What's going on with Grizz?  
Feathers: He's going all over the place with his argument. I can't stand it. / He really wants to make this difficult for all of us. / Basically, he's acting like a b--  
Boomer: Language, Soar.  
Feathers: *groan* At least we actually ARE getting somewhere. Good job with that idea, Wilde. / But... what happens if there is no trace of that letter?  
Nick: Then... well, I, uh...  
Boomer: Then the case is lost?  
Nick: N-No! It'll just be... harder... We'll have to find some way around it.  
Boomer: That doesn't sound too promising.  
Nick: But it's something we might have to prepare for.  
Sarah: Nick... I need to talk to you over here. *fade out music*  
Nick: Uh, sure. What is it?  
Sarah: Nick, I saw something. / I saw a Ferris wheel.  
Nick: Um... did I miss something?  
Sarah: I got a Spirit Link with Alex. He's weak. He's tired. But he and Judy are still alive. / Someone is indeed holding them hostage. And when I saw the world through Alex's eyes, I saw a Ferris wheel.  
Nick: W...wow. / Sarah... that's fantastic!  
  
Feathers: Wilde? What's going on over there?  
Nick: Feathers, answer me this real quick. Are there any places around with a Ferris wheel in them?  
Feathers: A... a Ferris wheel? / Well, typically that would be found at some amusement park. Why?  
Nick: Sarah and I might have an idea of where our hostages are.  
Boomer: ...H-Hostages?  
Nick: What amusement parks are around here, Feathers?  
Feathers: Well, aside from the occasional traveling businesses... / there's only one. That would be Wild Times.  
Nick: Perfect. Get Ben and his team and send them over there right away to conduct a search. / If we can find Judy and Alex... we might have our kidnapper too.  
Feathers: Roger. I'll be right back.  
Boomer: Judy and Alex are hostages?  
Nick: That's right. And now we can try to bust them out.  
Boomer: ...I see... / *murmuring* Probably not a good idea though...  
Nick: What was that?  
Boomer: I... I said that's great! I wish those officers the best.  
Nick: Boomer? What's gotten over you all of a sudden?  
*Five Psyche-Locks appear*  
Boomer: It's fine, Nick. Let them handle their job. You focus on the case.  
Nick: (Oh no... more locks. He IS hiding something. / But do I want to know what exactly that is?)  
Sarah: Do you think everything will be okay, Nick?  
Nick: ...No guarantees. / (I guess I'm being forced to roll with these punches.) *fade out music*

June 1, 12:15 P.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 4

Judge: Court is once again in session. / Before the recess, a scan of Wallace Grizz's hard drive was requested by the defense. / The goal is to find the typed letter that was given to Ranger Rick Raccoon. / Prosecutor Feathers, what are the results?  
Feathers: ......  
Nick: Feathers... please tell me you found something. Anything.  
Feathers: I can't lie, Wilde. / There was no trace of that letter anywhere on Grizz's computer.  
Nick: WHAAAAAT?!!  
  
Grizz: See? I told ya! You're gonna have to try harder than that, Wilde!  
Nick: (This... this wasn't supposed to happen. / I thought for sure he would be the one who wrote it. / But if not him, then... who?)  
Sarah: Nick... what now?  
Nick: I... I'm not sure...  
Sarah: B-but there's gotta be something we can use to keep this fire burning! / We're so close to the truth! We can't let him get away again! Especially not now!  
Nick: ...I'm sorry, Sarah... There's nothing.  
Judge: If the defense has nothing left to say, then I believe the cross-examination is over.  
Grizz: There you go. It's done. I'm free. / Nice try, Wilde, but your skills won't help this time. / You really made it seem like I had something against you guys. But really, I don't. / I was just upset for being framed. I'm not against you or anything. / I am not against any of you in this room, nor will I ever will be. / Anyway, this was fun, but I really should be off now.  
Judge: Bailiff, please escort the witness out now.  
Nick: N-No! Get back here, Grizz!  
Grizz: *grins* Just admit it, Wilde. *stop music* / You. Lost. *leaves*

OBJECTION!  
Nick: ...!  
Sarah: ...!  
Grizz: ...! Did... Did I hear that right?  
  
Feathers: *desk slam* No, Grizz, it's you who lost. / You got cocky and let those words slip out of your mouth, and now you just dug your own grave. / I am now convinced... *points* you really are the killer we're looking for!  
Judge: P-Prosecutor Feathers! What's gotten into you?! / Are you suddenly considering making a change in occupation to defense attorney?  
Feathers: No, Your Honor. You have nothing to worry about there. / But the point of a prosecutor is not simply to argue with the defense. / It's not simply to find a guilty verdict either. / It's all about the truth. And if that means losing a case, then so be it. / Now, onto you, Wilde... I'm disappointed.  
Nick: W-What?  
Feathers: You need to take every chance you get. You missed an opportunity, so I'm bringing it back for you. / Now hold that head high. Tackle this case like the ace attorney we've come to expect of you.  
Nick: ... / You're right. I've been so focused on one point that I haven't seen the bigger picture.  
Feathers: *smiles* That's better. / And finally, my words for you, Grizz...  
Grizz: ...  
Feathers: Nothing against us, you say? I would beg to differ strongly on that. / I can tell ever since you were brought in, you've despised us all. / But there's one of us you especially hate, and we can prove who and why. / Isn't that right, Wilde?  
Sarah: Nick... is he talking about... that?  
Nick: Yeah, I get the strong feeling he is. / That animal... and that evidence... it's perfect. And we wouldn't have figured it out if it wasn't for our witness.  
Sarah: Well, go ahead and show him already before he leaves again! / Who is the one that Grizz really hates?  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Grizz, I say the reason you're so upset is because you wanted to avoid talking about the one this case revolves around. / Of course, that would be Boomer Tanner!  
Grizz: That little runt?! He doesn't matter to me!  
Nick: Or maybe he does. Quite a lot, actually.   
Grizz: What?!  
Nick: That's right. I have one last piece, one piece that proves your ties with the defendant. / That one piece, from a long time ago... is this!  
TAKE THAT! *stop music*  
Nick: Does this look familiar to you, Grizz?   
Grizz: ......Th-That...  
Nick: That's right. It's a Junior Ranger outfit. One that specifically belonged to Mr. Tanner when he was young. / The media may have hidden this detail, but we know the truth. Boomer, Soar, and I... we all know. / Fifteen years ago, you physically abused Boomer and the rest of his troop. / You wanted to make sure they knew what they did was wrong, but you did so in all the wrong ways. / However, Boomer was your primary target. You found out he was the supposed leader of that cruel joke. / But in reality, Boomer was pressured into leading it. Originally he wanted nothing to do with it. / That didn't stop you. Your mind was set in stone. You refused to believe anything else. / And ultimately, all the rage you had over the years led up to this. / You decided that Boomer needed to know how it felt to be treated the way I was treated by him. / And that brings us back to the present. You were successful in your plot to frame him... / but what you didn't realize is that you made both me and him suffer by doing so. / And as a result, your message was never properly displayed.  
Grizz: ...... / I...I thought all evidence of that event was erased. / It's like... like you all knew this was going to happen. / You hid evidence from me! This is unacceptable! / *slams stand and breaks handcuffs*  
*chattering*  
Gallery: He broke the handcuffs! / Oh no! He's going berserk! / Run for it! He's gonna kill us all!  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order in the court! / Bailiff! Subdue the witness immediately!  
Feathers: Hold on, Your Honor. / The witness isn't moving.  
Grizz: ......*long exhale* / Wilde... I was wrong. You win. And you're very right. / I've always been far too stubborn for my own good. And as a result... / a motive like you just described is more than enough to convince me to kill.  
  
Grizz: I've always said that I support predators, and that they should be given a chance. / I was sick of prey members abusing predators just because that's what they were. / It was like the prey were using their numbers to assert their dominance. / I'm not sure why I expected any different when I allowed you to join my troop all those years ago, Wilde. / But... something snapped after that day. I couldn't handle the prejudice any longer... and I lashed out on those kids. / A mistake I now regret. But only now do I realize it. / Before this moment, I felt I was justified for what I did... including starting MZ-7. / But the rage never left. And I decided I would make Tanner pay somehow. / So... I met her just a few nights ago. / Your mother, Wilde... and because of my blindness, I never thought about what I was actually doing. / Just before I pulled that trigger... I told her she should thank me, for I was helping predators in the long run. / But no, I was only making everything worse. She should hate me for what I did. And so should everyone.  
Feathers: ...Mr. Grizz... I assume we're taking all this as part of your confession?  
Grizz: Yes... I killed Viola Wilde.  
Nick: Grizz... even if everyone else hates you... I don't.  
Grizz: You, of all animals. You DON'T hate me? / Your mother was probably the closest one you ever had. And she was taken away from you, by my paws. *stop music*  
Nick: *shakes head* It doesn't matter at the moment that you killed her. / What matters to me is... why? Why did you choose her to frame Boomer with? / I'll be completely satisfied if you just answer me that.  
Grizz: ...Because if I didn't... then...  
*Five Psyche-Locks appear*  
Grizz: Ngh...... I-I'm sorry, Wilde... but I can't answer that. / And my final advice for you... stop while you're ahead, or you'll regret it.  
Nick: ...What?  
Grizz: ...Goodbye.

Judge: This has certainly been an interesting trial. One of the longest I've ever had to preside over. / But with Mr. Grizz's confession and the evidence we've seen thus far... I believe it's time to pass a verdict. / For the charge of murdering Viola Wilde, this court finds the defendant, Boomer Tanner...  
NOT GUILTY  
*cheering*

Judge: And with that, this court is adjo--  
OBJECTION!

 

  
Boomer: Your Honor... this trial is not over.  
Sarah: BOOMER?!  
Nick: I'm sorry, what?!  
Feathers: W-What are you doing?! The trial's over now! You're free to go!  
Boomer: *shakes head* This has to end today, so I can't hold back any longer. / Your Honor, I confess my guilt.  
Judge: O-Of what, Mr. Tanner? You've been declared innocent.  
Boomer: I may not have killed Mrs. Wilde... / but I did commit murder. A murder I've hid away for 15 years. / Your Honor... the final perpetrator of MZ-7... and the one who killed Thomas Wilde... / ...is me!  
Feathers: N-NO! Boomer!  
*chattering*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court!  
*chattering continues*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: ORDER! ORRRDERRRR!!!

Nick: (The judge was unable to keep the court calm and was forced to call a recess. / Boomer just admitted to two crimes at once, something that left all of us in shock. / I... I just don't get it... / but then again... those Psyche-Locks from earlier are definitely trying to tell me something. / Something is happening inside Boomer right now. I intend to find out what... and how to cure it.)

To be continued...  


[

# Mature Content

](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-7-725255100)

[ __](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-7-725255100)  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml716626312']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> Court Record (continued)
> 
> Profiles  
> Nick Wilde: Former con artist, former police officer, now defense attorney. I think I'll be here for a while.  
> Judy Hopps: My former partner. She's currently missing. I worry for her.  
> Alex Lykos: My best friend after Judy. He's the one who got me involved with the Spirit Realm. He's also missing at the moment.  
> Chief Bogo: The chief of ZPD District One. He seems very concerned about the defendant's current state.  
> Boomer Tanner: My mentor and the defendant for this case. He has a bandage from some unknown attack.  
> Viola Wilde: My mother and the victim in this case. I'll really miss her.  
> Centzon: The Primal Spirit of the bunny. Judy would know more about her.  
> Benjamin Clawhauser: The lead investigator for this case. He's been doing pretty good at avoiding all the food temptations so he can focus on the case.  
> Helena Laughless: One of the campers from the night of the murder and apparently a huge fan of me and Judy. Pretty emotional and a bit overdramatic.  
> Soar N. Feathers: The prosecutor for this case. I'm glad we've come to terms so we can work together.  
> Unknown: The animal present in the second crime photo. Find whoever this is, and I say we just might have our killer.  
> McHorn: One of the investigating officers for this case.  
> Fenrir: The Primal Spirit of the wolf. Alex would know more about him.  
> Kevin Clawhauser: Cousin of Benjamin Clawhauser and a student at Zootopia University.  
> Rick Raccoon: The park ranger at Lake Tropic. He was on-duty the night of the murder, but refused to say anything until Alex found the truth about him.  
> Richard Parker: The latest recruit in the ZPD. He was at Lake Tropic the night of the murder, but was knocked out by someone.  
> Oinari: The primal spirit of the fox. He gave me my magatama and granted me my Soul Weapon.  
> Sarah Forrester: A shy doe who's still getting over her fear of predators. Alex and Kevin are her best friends.  
> Wallace Grizz: An old grizzly bear who was originally my troop leader in Junior Rangers. He was one of the animals responsible for MZ-7.  
> Luke Duster: A dingo who was an old member of Phantom. It seems for now, he's on our side.  
> Bianca de Rosa: A ram who was another member of Phantom. She is ruthless and an amazing deceiver. Never to be trusted.


End file.
